This invention relates to a box-like bait station for rodents, in particular for rats, having outer walls, a floor and a lid, entry and exit holes in the vicinity of the floor, run areas for the rodents extending in the box between the latter and with areas for bait presentation.
In conventional such bait stations for rodents, in particular for rats, the floor of the box of the bait station extends over the entire box plan when in the ready position, so that after the rodents enter the bait station through the entry hole near the floor they advance towards the bait usually very timidly on the smooth box floor e.g. made of synthetic material on the run areas, and the time required for the eradication measures of the bait station is relatively long.
The invention is based on the observation that rodents, in particular rats considered to be intelligent, xe2x80x9cpreferxe2x80x9d, to run, in other words fearlessly, on the floor of the familiar surroundings and thus preferably on natural types of floor, rather than on unknown and possibly smooth synthetic floors.
The object of the invention therefore is to provide a box-like bait station for rodents, in particular for rats, in which the run areas for the rodents in the box of the bait station are accepted more quickly in their ready position and without the rodents being timid, and which provides considerable shortening of the time required for eradication measures.
This task is solved according to the present invention in that when the bait station is in the ready position the zones of the box floor of the bait station corresponding to the run areas are left open and the run areas for the rodents in the box of the bait station run on the floor of the surroundings, e.g. on the natural floor of the surroundings of the area of use of the bait station.
The zones of the box floor of the bait station, which correspond to its run areas for the rodents, are preferably already recessed during manufacture or the zones of the box floor of the bait station, which correspond to its run areas for the rodents, are mounted along perforations, material thinning lines, at predetermined breaking points or dividing segments in the box floor and can be separated therefrom.
The inner and outer forming of the box of the bait station can be done in any shape. The box of the bait station can preferably be manufactured by injection moulding or deep drawing methods from synthetic material, or may comprise metal, in particular light metal.
When it is in the ready position the bait station according to the present invention is accepted more readily by presenting the run areas in the box of the bait station on a floor familiar to rodents, in particular rats, and without their being timid, whereby eradication measures are considerably shortened and the efficiency of the bait station is substantially increased.